Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: 4 za Jednego (oryg. Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One) - kolejna gra z serii Ratchet & Clank pierwsza odsłona popularnej serii trójwymiarowych platformówek, opowiadających o przygodach Ratcheta i Clanka, nastawiona przede wszystkim na rozgrywkę w trybie kooperacji. Opracował ją nowy zespół Insomniac Games, zlokalizowany w Północnej Karolinie. Akcja All 4 One osadzona została dwa lata po wydarzeniach znanych z A Crack in Time. Po tym, jak Kapitan Qwark zasiadł wreszcie na fotelu Galaktycznego Prezydenta, Ratchet i Clank wpadają w kolejne kłopoty. Ich źródłem okazuje się ponownie Dr Nefarious. Okazuje się, że nowy plan opanowania świata zawiódł, budząc w efekcie życie w potężnej i tajemniczej maszynie. Ratchet i Clank chcąc, nie chcąc, jeszcze raz spieszą z ratunkiem. Dokonują tego we współpracy ze swym największym wrogiem, a także Kapitanem Qwarkiem, którego stanowisko w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa wydaje się bardzo zagrożone. W Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One gracze wcielają się nie tylko w Ratcheta i Clanka. Znany i lubiany duet otrzymuje bowiem wsparcie od Kapitana Qwarka i Dr Nefariousa. Każdy z nich dysponuje indywidualnymi umiejętnościami, niezwykle pomocnymi podczas kooperacyjnych akcji. Wśród tych ostatnich można wymienić przejażdżkę niestabilnymi platformami, przelot na linie, wspólne otwieranie przejść lub też korzystanie z broni pozwalającej wystrzeliwać poszczególnych bohaterów na wyżej położone półki. W grze powracają fragmenty strzelankowe, jednakże ich liczba jest mniejsza niż w poprzednich odsłonach serii. Pokonując większe niż w poprzednich częściach plansze bohaterowie muszą ze sobą współpracować przy rozwiązywaniu mniej lub bardziej wyszukanych łamigłówek, przypominających te znane z serii platformówek LEGO. Orientację ułatwia oddalona kamera, prezentująca rozgrywkę z takiej perspektywy, by każdy z jej uczestników mógł doskonale wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Dodatkową pomocą jest system kolorów – akcje każdego z bohaterów oznaczone są inną barwą, dzięki czemu wiemy np. kto namierzył którego przeciwnika. Gra daje możliwość jednoczesnej zabawy maksymalnie czterech osobom – zarówno przez Sieć, jak i przy jednej konsoli. Gracze mogą dołączyć do zabawy i opuścić ją w każdym momencie. W drugim przypadku rolę żywych towarzyszy przejmuje wówczas konsola. Lokacje Gra zawiera pare lokacji, paru dłuższych inne krótsze. #Luminopolis-Amfiteatr na Dachu #Równiny Aldaros-Więzienie, Archipelag, Okolice stacji nadawczej, (nie pamiętam ;-;) #Martwy Gaj #S.I. T. O #Wyspa Octonock #Terawatowy Las #Księżyc Fonika #Morze Polarne #Uzo City- Ruiny Miasta, Miasto, Baza, Ephemeris Historia Luminopolis Akcja dzieje się dwa lata po A Crack in Time, Ratchet i Clank zmęczeni ratowaniem wszechświata, postanawiają przejść na emeryture. Okazuje się że Nefarious po zniszczeniu jego stacji (Nefarius Space Station) został przeteleportowany w bezpieczne miejsce. Prezydent Qwark mówi że cały czas myśli gdzie on może być, każe również być spokojnym. Qwark dostaje zaproszenie, by odebrać nagrode tzw. Międzygalaktycznego Młota Sprawiedliwości. Impreza odbywa się pod pokonanym Z'groutem. Przyjęcie okazuje się być zasadzką dla Prezydenta od Nefariusa. Ożywia potwora z mocami wysysania prądu... przez co sam wpada w swoją zasadzke. Ratchet, Clank, Qwark i Nefarious muszą połączyć swe siły do pokonania potwora. Po pokonaniu Z'grouta, Zły robot chce się wymknąć ale nagle zatrzymuje go Qwark. Ratchet dumny (?) z Prezydenta zauważa wielki statek. Odziwo, nie należy do Nefariusa. Bohaterowie Zostają porwani przez roboty które akurat podczas ataku Z'grota walczyły z nim. Równiny Aldaros Kategoria:Gry